True Friend
by ichigo fumio
Summary: Karena sahabat yang baik akan selalu hadir Di kehidupan yang bernama takdir Tak peduli bila ada cinta yang baru Dia akan tetap ada melengkapi tempat kosong Di sudut hati seorang manusia


**_True friend_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

disclaimer: Naruto...Masashi Kishimoto

"Brengsek! gara-gara menemani sasuke tadi malam aku gagal mendapatkan tas hermes limited edition itu, padahal kan itu stok terakhir Ino" ucap sakura ber-api-api di depan sahabatnya yang sedang asyik memoles make up di depan kaca seakan tak peduli keluhan sakura.

"dan kau tau kabar terburuknya Ino ternyata si mak lampir itu yang mendapatkan stok terakhir tas itu...hua...aku benar-benar gak rela!" teriak sakura meraung-raung. Ino hanya memandang sebal pada sakura.

 _"_ _forehead_ sayang kalau kau memang benar-benar menginginkan tas itu kenapa kau tidak minta pada kekasihmu yang kaya raya di ambil pusing sih, lagi pula sejak kapan kamu jadi seorang _cosmopolitan_ sepertiku?"

"hey _pig!_ jangan samakan aku denganmu aku hanya mencintai produk tas keluaran hermes yang terbatas itu." Ino hanya angkat bahu tak mempedulikan sakura,lalu memasukkan bedaknya ke dalam tas.

"kita harus cepat kembali ke kelas _forehead_ aku tak mau di marahi _kakashi sensei_ gara-gara mendengar ocehanmu itu"

"sial kau pig" lalusakura mengikuti Ino keluar dari toilet

Saat jam makan siang ke-2 gadis cantik ini melenggang santai menuju kantin tapi saat sedang asyik berjalan seorang perempuan berkaca matadengan sengaja menumpahkan jus strawberry ke seragam Ino.

"ups... maaf _Ino chan_ aku benar-benar sengaja" ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Ino hanya menatap karin sinis. Ino baru saja mau membalas perkataan karin. Tapi sakura sudah lebih dulu menyiram wajah karin dengan segelas orange juice.

"maaf _karin senpai_ aku hanya berniat mengganti jus strawberry mu yang tumpah"ucap sakura dengan wajah innocent-nya

"dasar perempuan _jalang_ berani-beraninya kau"teriak karin dan mengangkat tangannya seakan mau menampar sakura tapi tangan itu kembali ia turunkan. Sakura tersenyum meremehkan.

"kenapa _karin senpai_ tenang saja hari ini _sasuke kun_ tidak masuk sekolah. Kenapa kau begitu takut"

"cih. aku tidak pernah takut denganmu ataupun dengan sasuke "balas karin sengit

"sepertinya kalau aku membalasmu dengan menyiram orange juice ke mukamu, terkesan seperti pertengkaran anak kecil."lanjut karin

"well perbuatanmu dengan _Ino chan_ terlihat **seperti wanita dewasa** _karin senpai"_ sindir sakura.

"oh ya? bagaimana dengan pembalasan yang lain yang lebih menarik mungkin?" tawar karin

"sayangnya aku tidak peduli karin senpai, ayo _Ino chan_ kita pergi dari sini"

"wah,wah,wah sepetinya kemampuanmu sudah hilang ya." sakura menghentikan langkahnya dia tau karin merujuk tentang apa.

"benarkah? bukankah selama 3 tahun berturut-turut aku selalu di atasmu kalau soal menjadi _DJ_ dan _dance."_

 _"_ kalau begitu bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita battle? yeah untuk membuktikan ucapanmu itupun kalau kau berani. Mungkin kau merindukan club ku."tangan sakura mengepal.

"ok! aku terima tantanganmu karin dengan satu syarat "

"ok kamu minta apa _sakura chan?"_

 _"_ jangan sampai _dia_ tahu tentang ini"

"well? sebegitu takutnya kau dengan dia" ejek karin

"cukup _forehead_ kalau kau menerima tantangan itu itu sama saja **bunuh diri,** _sasuke-kun_ bisa menembakmu di tempat" ucap Ino berusaha mencegah sakura melakukan tindakan yang bodoh dengan menerima tantangan karin.

"tenang saja _Ino-chan sasuke-kun_ sedang berada di London untuk 3 hari asal kau diam aku akan aman,"Ino menatap sakura sebal.

"kau tahu siapa sasuke sakura " sakura mengangguk

"tentu, aku pacarya, sudahlah Ino aku tahu cara membuat _sasuke-kun_ memaafkan perbuatanku ini" Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"terserah kau saja toh kamu yang akan menerima konsekuensinya" sakura tersenyum senang.

"jika aku menang aku ingin tas hermes yang baru saja kau beli kemarin malam"

"dan jika aku yang menang?"

"aku tau apa yang paling kamu inginkan _senpai_ topi bertanda tangan justin bieber itu akan jadi milikmu jika aku kalah" uzumaki karin tersenyum senang

"deal" ucapnya

"deal, bersiaplah kehilangan tas itu senpai"

"begitu juga denganmu sayang bersiaplah kehilangan topi itu"setelah berkata seperti itu karin pergi dari hadapan sakura diikuti ke 2 temannya shion dan tayuya.

"kau gila _forehead,_ kalau sasuke sampai tahu kau benar-benar tamat" sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya seakan berkata masa bodo dan segera menyeret Ino ke toilet untuk membersihkan sergamnya.

Sakura masih bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidur quen size sakura bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk

 **from:karin**

 **nanti malam jam 10 di club biasanya**

sakura tersenyum dan mengetik balasan

 **to;karin**

 **ok see you karin neechan**

setelah membalas pesan dari karin sakura bangun dari tempat tidurnya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju sound system yang terhubung dengan dvd player sakura memutar sebuah musik hip hop nya. Dan mulai berlatih, sudah lama sakura tidak menari lagi di depan umum sejak sasuke memasuki kehidupannya.

Sakura mendesah sebal saat mengingat nama kekasihnya, yeah sakura berhenti menari gara-gara sasuke, sakura berhenti menjadi DJ juga karena sasuke, kalau sakura tidak benar-benar sayang dengan laki-laki berambut emo itu dia takkan pernah berhenti dari ke2 hal yang sangat di sukainya. Sebenarnya sasuke tidak seluruhnya menyuruh sakura berhenti dengan ke-2 hal itu toh setelah sasuke melarang keras sakura berhenti battle dance dan berhenti menjadi dj di sebuah club sasuke malah menyiapkan lebih tepatnya membuat sebuah ruangan di mana sakura masih bisa melakukan ke-2 hal yang sangat di sukainya. Sasuke hanya tidak ingin sakura menari di depan umum dan menjadi dj di sebuah club. Sasuke tidak suka dengan setiap laki-laki yang memandang sakura penuh nafsu, sasuke sangat membenci itu sangat. _yeah uchiha hanya ingin miliknya tidak di lihat orang lain._

Sakura masih mematut dirinya di depan cermin rambut merah muda nya dia kuncir tinggi dan menampakkan leher jenjangnya, sakura mengenakan hotpants warna hitamnya dipadukan dengan tank top berwarna hitam dan di lapisi oleh cardigan tipis berwarna putih, di tambah dengan aksesoris kalung panjang dan gelang yang terakhir sakura mengenakan sepatu berwarna pink black sepatu yang selalu ia kenakan saat battle dance. Sakura mengambil ransel kecilnya dan bersiap berangkat tapi sebelum dia keluar kamar ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Sakura memandang layarnya. Menarik nafas panjang lalu mengangkat telfon dari kekasihnya.

"moshi-moshi _sasuke-kun_ " ucapnya serak berusaha sebisa mungkin supaya terdengar seperti bangun tidur

"hn. kau sudah tidur _cherry_?"tanya sasuke datar

"hm.. aku lelah Ino-chan membuat ku lelah dengan mengajakku shoping seharian setelah pulang sekolah..huahh" sakura mengeluarkan suara menguap.

"sepertinya kau **benar-benar lelah dan ingin tidur** kalau begitu ya sudah"

"iya _sasuke-kun_ besok lagi ya bye... love you" tapi sasuke tak membalas ucapan sakura.

"dasar orang sibuk" tapi sakura merasa ada yang janggal dengan sasuke apa lagi tadi dengan penekanan beberapa kalimatnya. Tapi sakura tak peduli lagi dan segera melangkah ke garasi dan menjalankan porsche nya.

Sakura masuk ke dalam club milik uzumaki karin tempat di mana dulu dia menjadi DJ tetap dan tempat dimana dirinya tertarik belajar dance.

"hey _pink_ lama tak jumpa" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut orange dengan wajah yang penuh tindikan

"pein!" jerit sakura dan langsung menubruk laki-laki itu.

"wow sakura kau sudah tambah besar ya?"ucap pein lalu mencubit ke2pipi sakura

"auw... sakit _pein!"_ pein melipat tangannya di atas perutnya.

"jadi begini caramu memanggil _sensei-mu_ " yeah pein adalah seorang laki-laki yang mengajarkan sakura tentang dance dan mengajarinya menjdi DJ yang mahir.

"jadi hari ini kamu akan battle dance dengan karin? kalian ber-2 ya dari dulu sampai sekarang sama aja selalu ingin jadi yang terunggul."

"hm.. tapi selama ini selalu aku yang lebih unggul dari segi apapun"

"Kau terlalu sombong _forehead_! kau tidak ingin mengenalkanku dengan cowok keren ini" ucap Ino sambil melirik ke arah pein

"ingat _sai-kun Ino_."

"aku tau itu _forehead_ " Ino berdecak sebal

"pein kenalkan ini _yamanaka ino_ gadis paling cerewet yang pernah ku temui" Ino tersenyum mani lalu mencubit keras lengan sakura

"sakit _pig!_ "

"sudah-sudah kalian ber2 ini ya... senang bisa mengenalmu yamanaka-san" pein mengulurkan tangannya.

"panggil saja Ino, pein"ino menjabat tangan pein

"baik _Ino-chan"_

"kau sudah datang _pink?"_ sapa perempuan berambut merah,

"tentu saja _red.."_ balas sakura menatap tajam karin

"bagaimana _pink_ sudah siap? pein yang akan mennjadi juri kita malam ini"sakura berdecak

"hebat juga kau _red,_ jauh-jauh mengundang pein yang tinggal di amerika untuk datang kesini"

"aku sudah berada di jepang dari satu bulan yang lalu."sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"kenapa aku tidak tau?"

"karena kamu tidak pernah datang ke ke club ini sakura" jawab pein

"tentu saja dia tak pernah datang ke club ini _dia_ takkan pernah mengizinkanmu kan?"

"bukan urusanmu _red,_ kita mulai saja aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengalahkanmu." sakura berkata yakin

Musik mulai berputar karin dan sakura berdiri di tengah ruangan yang biasadi gunakan battle dance. Banyak sorak sorai penonton yang merindukan battle dance antara sakura dan karin. Banyak yang menyerukan dan berteriak pink dan redkarena itu adalah nama panggilan mereka di dunia dance.

Karin yang memulai lebih dulu karin sangat mahir dengan gerakan sexy girl nya sedangkan sakura dengan gerakan breakdance nya. pein hanya berdecak kagum.

"kalian ber-2 sama-sama hebat dengan keahlian kalian masing-masing"Ino mengangguk setuju membenarkan ucapan pein.

di tengah battle dance saat suasana sedang tak ada yang mau mengalah meskipun ke-2 gadis ini sudah kelelahan. Yang berhenti lebih dulu dialah yang kalah. Keringat sakura dan karin sudah mengucur deras bahkan pendingin ruangan di club itu tidak bisa mendinginkan ke 2 gadis tersebut.

Karin yang merasa kepanasan lalu melepaskan jaket denimnya yang menutupi tank top berwarna merah menyala danmemamerkan bahu karin yang berkulit putih bersihdan membuat sorak sorai penonton semakin ramai mendukung karin. Sakura tidak suka dan ikutan membuka cardigan yang menutupi tank top hitamnya. Jadilah2 orang berparas cantik menunjukkan keahlian dengan puluhan mata lelaki yang menatap kelaparan.

Tiba-tiba musik berhenti membuat ke-2 gadis tersebut berseru marah.

"brengsek! siapa yang berani mematikan musiknya"bentak sakura

"berani sekali mengganggu battle dance ini"balas karin. lalu ke 2 gadis itu menatap pein dengan garang.

"hey, bukan aku yang mematikannya tak mungkin kan aku melewatkan penampilan kalian ber2 yang mengagumkan" bantah pein

"lalu siapa lagi pein kalau bukan kau sensei?"balas karin kesal

"benar! disini Cuma kamu sensei yang berani menghentikan kita"balas sakura dan menatap sebal pada pein.

"kau melupakanku _cherry?_ aku juga bisa menghentikanmu!" suara baritone itu terdengar dari belakangnya membuat wajah sakura pucat seketika. Dan memandang ke arah Ino memohon pertolongan. Ino hanya mengangkat berkata" _sudah ku bilang kan kalau kau menerima tantangan karin itu sama dengan bunuh diri"_

Sakura menarik napas panjang lalu berbalik.

" _sasuke-kun.?_ bukankah kau seharusya ada di London?"tanya sakura suaranya bergetar.

"hm..kau juga _cherry_ bukankah kau sedang berada di kamarmu dan sedang tertidur"balas sasuke dingin. Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. _"mati aku!" teriak sakura dalam hati._

Sasuke masih memberikan _death glare,_ pada sakura, Sakura yang di tatap seperti itu hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap wajah sasuke yang sedang emosi.

" sudahlah _teme_ kau tidak harus semarah itu dengan _sakura-chan_ kan?" kata laki-laki berkulit tan yang berada di belakang sasuke.

" diam kau _dobe!_ sepupumu itu yang memprovokator sakura supaya ikut dengan taruhan murahan seperti ini" balas sasuke dingin. Naruto hanya menghela napas.

" jaga bicaramu _uchiha!"_ bentak karin " dan kau juga tidak berhak melarang _sakura-chan_ untuk melakukan hal yang di sukainya. kau itu bukan **_suaminya uchiha_** " sasuke menatap tajam karin seakan sedang menghitung mundur detik-detik terakhir kehidupan karin, Naruto yang dapat membaca aura membunuh sasuke, segera membawa karin pergi dari tempat itu. Sedangkan para penonton mendapatkan pertunjukan drama sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

" _teme_ selesaikan urusanmu dengan _sakura-chan_ biar aku membawa karin pulang" setelah itu naruto pergi dengan menyeret karin.

" sepertinya kita butuh popcorn pein, pertunjukkan selanjutnya pasti lebih menarik" ucap Ino, pein melirik ke arah Ino lalu terkekeh.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sasuke, menunggu sasuke berbicara tapi sasuke hanya menatap tajam sakura, tubuh sakura gemetar melihat kemarahan sasuke yang terpancar dari tatapannya. Sakura harus melarikan diri secepatnya. saat hendak berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki secepat mungkin menuju porsche-nya sebuah tangan menahan lengan sakura.

" Mau kemana kau _haruno_? " bentak sasuke, sakura berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan sasuke tapi sasuke malah mencengkramnya lebih erat. Sakura meringis kesakitan.

" a..ku harus pu..lang _sasuke-kun_ ki..ta bicara..kan ini be..sok" ucap sakura terbata-bata.

" ikut aku!" sasuke menarik lengan sakura ke mobilnya mendorong kasar tubuh sakura masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

" sakura akan baik-baik saja kan _ino-chan?"_ tanya pein, setelah melihat adegan sasuke yang bersikap kasar pada sakura pein merasa khawatir pada sakura yang dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

" tenang saja pein aku bisa jamin sakura akan baik-baik saja, sepertinya aku butuh segelas wine, mau menemaniku?" ucap Ino santai

" baiklah"

" _sasuke-kun.. gomen_ " ucap sakura lirih. sasuke tak menanggapinya pandangannya masih menatap lurus ke arah jalan.

 _"_ _sasuke-kun_ jangan diam saja," merasa di abaikan sakura lalu membentak sasuke.

" **_uciha kalau kau hanya diam seperti ini lebih baik aku turun disini dan pulang!"_**

" kau berani membentakku HARUNO?" balas sasuke tak kalah kerasnya. Tepat setelah membentak sakura, sasuke membelokkan mobilnya masuk ke halaman mansion pribadinya. Lalu menarik sakura keluar dari mobilnya dan menarik sakura masuk ke dalam mansion pribadinya dan membanting tubuh sakura ke atas tempat tidur king size nya.

" _sasuke-kun_ apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

" menghukummu.. kau fikir apa lagi?" sakura bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan sasuke dan melihat seringaian khas uchiha itu.

" aku benar-benar akan tamat" batin sakura

Setelah itu sakura merasakan cengkraman tangan sasuke di lengannya dan bibirnya merasakan sentuhan kasar dari bibir sasuke yang mencumbunya dengan terburu-buru. Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu benar-benar akan mendapatkan hukuman yang _menarik_ dari tuan muda uchiha.

Seorang perempuan berambut pirang masih asyik bersandar pada body mobil porschenya. Beberapa kali mata aquamarine nya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya. Sebuah mobil marcades benz berwarna hitam metalik berhenti tepat di sebelah porschenya. Seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda keluar dengan senyum khasnya saat melihat sahabat baiknya masih setia menunggunya.

"ohayou Ino-chan"sapa sakura ramah. Sedangkan laki-laki berambut emo di belakangnya hanya menatap ino sekilas

" ohayou sakura-chan kau terlihat sangat bahagia padahal 2 hari ini kau bilang tidak bisa turun dari tempat tidur" wajah sakura tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah lalu tangannya mencubit lengan ino

" bisa kecilkan suaramu pig? Kau ingin membuat satu sekolah mendengar suaramu?" omel sakura sebal. Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan ino hanya mendengus sebal.

" aku ke kelas duluan chery" setelah mengacak surai merah muda sakura, sasuke berjalan meninggalkan ke 2 perempuan itu.

" kau sudah berbaikan dengan karin senpai forehead?" sakura mengangguk.

Flashback on

Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu masih tertidur di atas kasur king size milik si bungsu uchiha. Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berkaca mata masuk ke dalam kamar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat sakura masih asyik tertidur padahal hari sudah siang. Karin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sakura dan membangunkannya. Sakura mengeluh pelan dan membuka matanya.

"karin senpai? Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" sakura mengerjap kaget.

"hm.. hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja setelah mendapatkan hukuman dari si pantat ayam itu, tapi aku berani jamin pasti untuk satu hari ini kau tidak akan bisa turun dari tempat tidur" karin mengangguk pasti membuat wajah sakura bersemu merah dan membuat sakura mengingat rasa nyeri di selangkangannya.

"oh iya ini" karin menyerahkan sebuah kotak besar kepada sakura.

"apa ini?" tanya sakura bingung.

" buka saja" sakura pun membuka isi kotak itu dan langsung menjerit senang

" nee-chan ? kau benar-benar akan memberikan tas ini?" karin mengangguk senang tersenyum mendengar panggilan yang dulu sering ia dengar dari sakura. Setelah itu karin merasakan tubuhnya di peluk erat oleh seseorang, senyumnya semakin lebar setelah tau siapa yang memeluknya seerat ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat kecilnya haruno sakura.

" aku rindu dengan nee-chan ku yang seperti ini" karin mengacak rambut sakura lembut

" ne aku juga, gomen sakura" sakura mengangguk mantap

" seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, setelah berpacaran dengan sasuke sifat ku berubah dan aku yakin itu yang membuat nee-chan sebal dan merasa terabaikan, gomennasai nee-chan"

" kita akan kembali seperti dulu kan?" sakura mengangguk mantap

"tentu saja kan Cuma aku yang bisa mengalahkan nee-chan" jawabnya percaya diri. Karin mendengus sebal lalu menjitak kepala sakura

" auw.. sakit nee-chan"

" itu pukulan untuk membuang kesombonganmu"

"apa maksud nee-chan? Itu memang benar kan?" balas sakura

" apa kau bilang?" perempatan siku telah muncul di kening karin dan pertengkaran antara 2 sahabat itu mulai meramaikan mansion uchiha.

2 orang laki-laki bersurai dark blue dan blonde itu hanya menyaksikan dengan senyum lega yang terukir di wajah masing-masing.

"akhirnya mereka ber2 berbaikan juga" ucap naruto lega sasuke hanya mengangguk setuju dan menggumamkan trademarknya "hn"

" ini semua kan gara-gara kau teme, mereka ber2 jadi bertengkar"

" aku tak pernah menyuruh sakura untuk menjauhi karin"

" tapi kamu yang membuat sakura lupa dengan karin"

"kalau itu memang sudah takdir kalau sakura tidak bisa menolak pesona yang di miliki uchiha, sehingga dia melupakan sahabat cerewetnya" jawab sasuke angkuh. Naruto mendengus sebal melihat kesombongan sahabatnya.

Flashback off

" jadi kau sudah berbaikan dengan karin senpai forehead?" sakura mengangguk

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring.

" ayo pig kita masuk kelas aku tidak mau terlambat di kelas anko-sensei bisa-bisa kita di hukum" ino mengangguk lalu menggandeng tangan sakura untuk berlari menuju kelas mereka.

FIN

.

.

.

.

 _Karena sahabat yang baik akan selalu hadir_

 _Di kehidupan yang bernama takdir_

 _Tak peduli bila ada cinta yang baru_

 _Dia akan tetap ada melengkapi tempat kosong_

 _Di sudut hati seorang manusia_


End file.
